residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamont White
Lamont White was formerly a United States Marine Corps First Sergeant. After leaving service, he was involved in a violent crime and was arrested and sentenced to life in prison. When Umbrella inc. gave him a way out, he took it and joined the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service where he stayed for nearly two years until he and the other members of the U.B.C.S. were dropped off in Raccoon City September 28th, 1998. Here, he teamed up with former S.T.A.R.S. Charlie Team member Tori Hitoshi to escape the city and afterwards became an anti-Umbrella activist. After Umbrella's collapse, he became an operative of the B.S.A.A. where his tactical skills, fighting experience, resilience and knowledge of B.O.W.s serve him well in his operations. History Lamont White was born to David and Jillian White, and had a younger sister, Angie, born three years after him. He was very close to his sister, and would often get in fights over her during his youth. From a young age, all Lamont had ever wanted was to be a soldier, having a deep admiration for his Grandpa and Uncle, who served in World War II and the Vietnam War respectively. This desire faded somewhat as he grew, and when he left High School, he sought to enter college and try to get a diploma in art. However, after too many fights and arrests, Lamont dropped out and wandered for the six months. Finally, when he was nineteen, he decided to live out his life long dream and entered the United States Marine Corps. There, he emersed himself in training, becoming well-versed with guns, and discovered a natural talent with hand-to-hand and knife combat which he refined to perfection. After serving four years, Lamont left the military and got a job as a mechanic. Just before his twenty-fourth birthday, he got word that his younger sister, Angie, was to be married. Although he strongly disapproved, he supported his sister and her relationship, and flew out to help with the wedding. Unfortunately, Angie and her fiance were attacked by some thugs. Her fiance was shot to death, and Angie was raped and beaten, and left for dead. She was taken to the hospital, and succumbed to her injuries after only a few hours. Filled with rage and grief, Lamont ignored police intervention and after two days of searching, found the ones who had done the crime. Armed with only his bayonet, Lamont went out to where the criminals were. They were a group of four men, who bragged about what had happened, and taunted the Sergenant when he arrived to confront them. Without mercy, Lamont drew his knife and attacked them. His training made Lamont a killing machine, and the four men stood no chance against him. Police soon arrived and he made no attempts to resist arrest. Lamont was charged with four accounts of First Degree Murder and sentenced to life in prison with no chance of praole. Only three months into his sentence, however, Umbrella Inc. approached Lamont, impressed with his track record, and offered him a spot in the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Lamont accepted their proposal, and served them well for the next year and a half. Raccoon City Outbreak Lamont, along with the rest of the U.B.C.S. platoons were deployed to Raccoon City in the heart of the outbreak in September of 1998 to combat the biohazardous threat and rescue any survivors. Unfortunately for the Lamont, these events would change his life forever. Soon after touching down, the mission went wrong. Lamont was apart of the Squad A., of the Alpha Platoon and he was forced to fight for his life in the nightmare that was to be known as the Raccoon City Incident. He and his team were surrounded, and attacked by the t-Virus infected civilians that roamed the streets. Quickly, they were overrun and Lamont would have died if it weren't for the intervention of teammate Murphy Seeker. Thanks to Seeker's sharp shooting, Lamont managed to dash through a gap in the crowd and to the safety of an abandoned convinience store that his comrade had taken shelter on. For an hour, Lamont and Seeker stayed in the store, forced to listen to the screams of their allies as they were slaughtered. Finally, when the coast seemed clear, the two came out of hiding. A pack of Cerberus, however, ambushed them. Lamont was pinned down by one, but Seeker managed to shoot it off of him before he himself was dragged down. It was Lamont's turn to save Seeker, and they quickly fled the area, running for their lives from the pack. Eventually, the two U.C.B.S. stopped and sought a fire escape for shelter. Seeker boosted Lamont up, but when Lamont turned to help Seeker up as well, he was already running away. Lamont called for him to come back, but the Cerebus came around and gave chase. This was the last time Lamont would make any positive contact with other U.B.C.S. member. When he was sure the dogs were gone, Lamont rode the fire escape's ladder down and began to continue his mission - and just survive himself. Finally, after a couple of hours of navigating a territory unfamiliar to him, he managed to run into former S.T.A.R.S. Charlie Team member Tori Hitoshi. Relieved to see a face that wasn't trying to rip his off, he introduced himself, telling Tori he was a member of the U.B.C.S. and offered his assistance. Tori, angry that Umbrella would try to cover themselves and their mistake so shamefully, refused the help and told him that if he followed, she would shoot him. Confused and slightly irritated, Lamont was on his own again. After fighting off infected civilians, animals and irregular mutants for nearly another hour, Lamont had his first encounter with the V-ACT, or Crimson Heads. Two attacked him and nearly over powered him, knocking him to the ground and causing him to drop his rifle. However, quick thinking and a fast trigger finger saved his life; he quickly grabbed his pistol and emptied it into the assailants. As he was retrieving his rifle, he heard gunfire from nearby and rushed to help. He found Tori again, clinging to a fire escape, trying to keep her dangling legs out of the reach of some infected. Lamont dispatched the handful of zombies, saving her. Reluctantly, Tori thanked him and began to leave again. Lamont, however, stopped her and explained why he was there, and begged her that they stick together so they could survive. Although reluctant, Tori agreed when Lamont mentioned a means of escape. From their location, Lamont and Tori made their way toward Central Street and slowly walked toward the St. Michael Clock Tower. Along the way, they encountered various irregular mutants, and B.O.W.s that had either escaped containment, or been accidentally released or create as a side-effect of the t-Virus spill. They were also attacked by the large, humanoid monster, the Nemesis T-Type. During the first encounter, Lamont was grabbed and nearly killed. After Tori distracted the beast by shooting it, Lamont stabbed it in the hand and was freed from it's grasp. Together, they managed to knock the creature unconscious with a hail of gunfire. They quickly reteated to a nearby building for a breather, however, Lamont went back for his knife while Tori explored the building. Much to his surprise, the creature was gone when he returned. Quickly grabbing his knife, Lamont sprinted all the way back to the building where they had taken shelter. After this, they encountered the Nemesis on numerous other occasions. After two hours, the duo managed to reach the Clock Tower. Lamont volunteered to venture into the clock tower alone, whie Tori took shelter in the living room. There was surprisingly little creatures in clock tower, and Lamont quickly found himself at the tower's bell. Using his radio, he contacted Tori and told her he was about to ring the bell. When he did, he heard the extraction helicopter outside and began to make his way outside to join Tori. Before he even left the tower, however, there was a large explosion followed by gunfire. Hastily, Lamont went outside to see the Nemesis had returned with a rocket launcher, and was battling Tori after blowing up the helicpoter. A familiar sense of anger and sorrow washed over him, and just as Tori was knocked to the ground, Lamont attacked the Nemesis with his M4 Carbine. The monster turned and attempted to fire a rocket at him, but Lamont managed to avoid the blast and gave Tori a chance to escape. While the creature was reloading, Lamont fired at the warhead on the missile and eventually managed to hit it. The explosive detonated in Nemesis's hands, and it was swallowed up by the ensuing explosion. Both Lamont and Tori thought it was finally over, however, the monster proved it's resilience and began to retreat. The two fired at the Nemesis as it limped away, but they soon realized it didn't matter. Defeated, Lamont and Tori fell back into the Clock Tower and barricaded the entrances. Thanks to a small supply of food, water and electricity, Lamont and Tori stayed within the confines of the clock tower, hopeless about their situation. In this timeframe, the two became quite close, swapping life stories, and even shared an intimate moment. The next morning, on October First, however, Lamont recalled overhearing his superiors discussing different Umbrella facilities around Raccoon City. Checking the map, Lamont realized how close they were to one of them - the Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A. Although Tori was skeptical, Lamont convinced her it was their only hope. They collected the last of their weapons and equipment, then set out. Along the way, the duo fought against many more zombies, V-ACTS, B.O.W.s, such as the Hunter Beta and Gammas, Chimera, Cerberus, and irregular mutaunts, such Lickers, Drain Demios, Brain Suckers. Eventually, in Raccoon City park, they were ambushed by a hostile group of surviving U.B.C.S. and RPD members, having gone mad at the events that had unfolded around them. Lamont and Tori were pinned down by the small group, outgunned and outmanned. Eventually, though, the fight attracted the attention of an underground monster - the Gulp Worm. The worm attacked them, swallowing up two of the attackers quickly. The other three tried to flee, but one member was dragged down and eaten by nearby zombies, another fell into the water and was killed by multiple smaller worms, and the last took shelter on the stone steps nearby. Knowing the grenade launcher the group had been using was their only hope, Lamont distracted the monster while Tori made a run for it. Lamont zig-zagged around, desperately avoiding both the Gulp Worm, and the zombies that had been attracted by the sounds from the fight. Just as he was corner, Tori attracted the worm's attention and fired a grenade into it's mouth, blowing the monster apart. They collected the discarded weapons and ammo from the bodies of the group that had attacked them, then began to their trek to the facility again. Along the way, they were attacked by a Licker, who had killed the last member who had fled, and killed it. Finally, at sunset, the duo found the bridge leading to the facility. As they crossed the bridge, a familiar and unwanted presence made itself known. The Nemesis that they had defeated appeared at the end of the bridge, having been waiting at the facility, or trailing the unsuspecting duo. The creature, badly injured from their previous encounter, charged. Tori blasted the creature with her newly acquired MP5, while Lamont attacked with his M4. This stunned the Nemesis, and Tori began to retreat. Knowing this monster would not cease it's hunt, Lamont snatched up the Remington 870 that Tori had, and attacked the monster, intent on sacrificing himself to let Tori escape. Despite Tori's pleas, Lamont shot the monster in the knee cap, crippling it. Still, the Nemesis stood, limping, and swung it's deformed hand. With the monster off-balance and injured, Lamont pulled out his knife and lunged forward, stabbing Nemesis repeatedly before they both plummeted off the side of the bridge and into the water below. Luckily for Lamont, the Nemesis hit the water first, breaking the U.B.C.S. agent's fall. Both were swept away by the current, but Lamont managed to grab ahold of a rock and haul himself to shore while the battered Nemesis was pulled down the river. For a while, Lamont layed on the ground, weak and cold. He came to the conclusion, however, that he was not meant to die here in Raccoon City and climbed shakily to his feet. Having lost the shotgun, and the ammo for his M4, Lamont pulled out his sidearm and began to trek through the facility alone. After a short exploration, Lamont stumbled across a partly dismantled Army Humvee. From it, he retrieves ammo for his M4, an M203 grenade launcher attachment, and a bullet proof vest. Hearing gunfire from somewhere inside the facility, Lamont returned to his search for Tori. Along the way, he is attacked by Nicholas Ginovaef, who knocks his guns away. Lamont unsheaths his knife, and the two U.B.C.S. members engage in a brutal melee fight. Nicholai laughs, chiding Lamont for being weak and depending on another person. Lamont, still weakened from his earlier encounter with Nemesis, barely manages to hold his own against Nicholai during the fight. Nicholai continues to prod Lamont, explaining that the misson to Raccoon was a fake, and that the real reason the U.B.C.S. were sent here was so people like Nicholai, a Monitor, could gather battle information and that he'll be escaping on a helicopter. Finally, Nicholai taunts Lamont about his dead sister, telling him he read his files. In a rage, Lamont kicks Nicholai away, and slashes him in the cheek with his knife. Surprised, Nicholai picks up a nearby pipe and strikes Lamont in the side of the head, knocking him across the hall. Lamont, however, lands near his pistol and grabs it. Seeing this, Nicholai drops the pipe and retreats as Lamont turns to fire, escaping. In a daze, Lamont climbs to his feet and slowly makes his way toward where gunfire is coming from. He stumbles across a locked door, but manages to get it open. Inside, Tori and a heavily mutated Nemesis are fighting. Quickly, he tells Tori to get away while he fires the M203 at Nemesis, blowing off it's right arm. As the monster screams in a mixture of pain and fury, Lamont reloads and fires again, striking it in the chest. The monster falls to it's knees, but begins to get up again. Both Tori and Lamont are mesmerized with how resilient the monster is proving to be, but a final 40mm grenade blows the creature's torso apart, apparently killing it. Overjoyed that Lamont is still alive, Tori hugs him and together, they activate the disposal chamber and discard the Tyrant's body into the dissolving pool. Once again, they are attacked, by Nicholai, who sprays Lamont with automatic gunfire and knocks him to the ground. Tori quickly returns fire, shooting Nicholai in the stomach. Knocked back against the wall, Nicholai clutches his bleeding gut and escapes again. Ignoring him for the time being, Tori helps Lamont up, who was protected by the bullet proof vest he acquired earlier. Together, they make their way into the last leg of their trip. Just before they can escape, however, they stumble across a large room and the remenants of a fight that ensued between Army forces, and Umbrella's T-103 Tyrants. Nicholai is here too, and he ambushes the two with a burst of automatic fire. He tells them he will not allow them to escape, but before he can go through with his threat, a tentacles busts through the door and impales him. Screaming, Nicholai is dragged through the door and killed. The Nemesis reveals itself as the culprit, mutating into a large, sluggish blob of flesh. Moving too slowly to keep up, Lamont urges Tori to escape. However, Tori refuses to let it go; she activates the nearby rail cannon, and fires it, blasting the relentless monster with a large energy blast, and finally puts an end to it. With the nightmare finaly over, Lamont and Tori climb into the helicopter and escape the missile that wipes Raccoon City off the map. They are soon discovered by a nearby Army base, and are forced to land where they are taken into custody... The Umbrella V.I.R.A.L. Dome facility incident Nearly a year and a half later, Lamont, now apart of an anti-Umbrella activist group along with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, Tori Hitoshi and large number of others who had their own reason for hating Umbrella is in a meeting along with the others. The group has recently gotten wind of a facility on a secluded island out just a few miles away off the eastern coast of South America that is experimenting with a new virus that is simply known as the R-virus. The Facility is known as the Virus Intelligence and Research Acquisition Legion, or V.I.R.A.L., Dome. As the discussion progresses, it is decided that a recon mission to gather information on this virus will be lead and the only thing left to decide is who will go. As Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Tori Hitoshi are off on other missions while Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton are on temporary leave, Lamont volunteers himself to lead the mission and selects a small number of individuals to come with him. Category:Characters